memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jay Jones
|roles = Actor Stunt double |characters = ; Mallory; Multiple characters }} Jimmy Jay Jones (born ) is an actor and stuntman who worked on several projects in the 1960s and 1970s including several episodes of . Jones was not familiar with the series at all when he got his first role in the series (as Crewman in "Catspaw"), and had to ask the neighbor's boy what his sole line ("I'm ready to beam up, sir") actually meant. He was hired for the episode because the role needed someone who could do his own stunt fall. After his first appearance, he was frequently called back to the series for smaller parts and stunt work, apparently because Gene Roddenberry took a liking to him. (These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Two, p. 43) Jones filmed his scenes for "Catspaw" on Tuesday and Thursday at Desilu Stage 9 and Stage 10, his scene for "Friday's Child" on Thursday on location at Vasquez Rocks, his scene for "Who Mourns for Adonais?" on Monday at Stage 10, and his scene for "The Changeling" on Friday at Stage 9. He filmed his scenes for "The Apple" between Monday and Wednesday at Stage 10, his scene for "Mirror, Mirror" on Thursday at Stage 9, and his scene for "The Trouble with Tribbles" on Tuesday at Stage 10. He filmed his scene for "A Private Little War" on Friday at Paramount Pictures' B Tank, his scene for "The Immunity Syndrome" on Monday at Stage 9, and his scenes for "A Piece of the Action" on Monday on location at Paramount's McFadden Street backlot. He filmed his scene for "And the Children Shall Lead" on Thursday at Stage 9, his scene for "Spock's Brain" on Wednesday at Paramount Stage 3, his scenes for "The Tholian Web" on Tuesday at Stage 9, and his scenes for "Day of the Dove" on Monday , Wednesday and Thursday at Stage 9 and Stage 10. He filmed his scene for "Wink of an Eye" on Wednesday at Stage 9, his scene for "The Mark of Gideon" on Tuesday at Stage 9, and his scene for "The Cloud Minders" on Wednesday at Stage 10. Jones appeared in movies including the western Rough Night in Jericho (1967, starring Jean Simmons), the action film The Poseidon Adventure (1972, with Phil Adams, Bill Catching, Victor Paul, George Sawaya, and Paul Stader), and the drama The Men's Club (1986, with Frank Langella and Craig Wasson) on which he worked as stunt coordinator. He also appeared in episodes of The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1967, with Robert DoQui and Pete Kellett), The High Chaparral (1969, with Henry Darrow), Bonanza (1970-1972, with Robert Lansing, Alfred Ryder, Biff Manard, and Andrew J. Robinson), The F.B.I. (1972), and Kung Fu (1975, with David Huddleston, Keye Luke, Stephen Manley, and Lloyd Kino). Jones threw the hatchet in the opening scene of the television series Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman in 1993. In addition, he appeared in the 1990 music video "Tease Me Please Me" as well various commercials. In an interview for the book Science Fiction Television Series by Mark Phillips and Frank Garcia, Jones reveals that he had to be hospitalized twice for injuries suffered from his work on Star Trek. As James Doohan's stunt double in Jones suffered a concussion after hitting himself on the head following a back flip. And while playing the role of security guard Mallory on , Jones was severely injured by the explosion which was supposed to kill his character. Star Trek appearances File:Jackson (Lieutenant).jpg|Lieutenant File:Mallory.jpg|Mallory File:USS Enterprise crewman 22, sciences.jpg|''Enterprise'' crewman (sciences division) (operations division) (uncredited) File:Mirt.jpg|Mirt (uncredited) File:Klingon Kang's crewman 11.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) File:Gideon guard.jpg|Gideon guard (uncredited) File:Troglyte 3.jpg|Ardanan Troglyte (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Jay Jones McCoy.jpg|Stunt double for DeForest Kelley (uncredited) File:Jay Jones Kras.jpg|Stunt double for Tige Andrews (uncredited) File:Jay Jones as Scott, Who Mourns for Adonais.jpg|Stunt double for James Doohan (uncredited) File:Jay Jones as Scott, The Changeling.jpg|Stunt double for James Doohan (uncredited) File:Jay Jones as Scott, Mirror Mirror.jpg|Stutn double for James Doohan (uncredited) File:Jay Jones tribbles.jpg|Stunt double for James Doohan (uncredited) File:Jay Jones as Krell.jpg|Stunt double for Ned Romero (uncredited) File:Jay Jones as Scotty, Spock's Brain.jpg|Stunt double for James Doohan (uncredited) File:Jay Jones Scotty Tholian Web.jpg|Stunt double for James Doohan (uncredited) External link * es:Jay Jones Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:TOS performers